User blog:The Shadow User/Legion VS HK-47
Legion a specially made platform of the Geth who helped Commander Shepard oppose the Heretics, Collectors, and Reapers VS HK-47 the personal assassin droid to the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Revan. WHO IS DEADLIEST!?! X-Factor Legion: Legion can think at the speed of a super computer in the time it takes someone to state a question Legion has already answered three. Also an expert Geth Infiltrator meaning he can move withot being heard or seen and is an expert marksman, always hitting his target. X-Factor: HK-47 HK-47 was specifically designed for killing and has killed countless thugs, creatures and even Jedi and Sith, much more experience than Legion Legion's Weapons: HK-47's Weapons: THE FIGHT In the remains of a crashed ship on the planet Tuntau, HK-47 is searching through the wreckage. Its master, Lord Revan had known the ship may carry intel, on a known galactic threat, so he had sent HK-47, to see if it could find it. HK-47 continued through the wreckage, searching for whatever may have been so valuable that the ship was destroyed. It soon comes to the remains of the ships control console. It is surprisingly mostly intact, and is able to get it booted up again. It is there that it finds the data its master requires, it copies it to a save disc, and readies to depart when a bullet whizzes inches past its head. He takes cover immediately and notices Legion, several yards away with its Sniper Rifle aimed at him. HK-47 readies its Rifle and returns fire at the Geth. Legion quickly dives behind a large portion of the ships hull. "Query: What do you desire, Geth?" askes HK-47 "Shepard-Commander requires that data, we are here to retrieve it." "Response: Then try to take it!" HK yells back, throwing a Thermal Detonator, over to Legions cover. Again Legion, leaps out of the way firing its Pulse Rifle at HK. One of the shots hits HK in its leg dropping it down to one knee. It drops its Blaster Rifle, and pulls out its Assassin Rifle and shoots at Legion catching the Geth in the side. The knocks Legion off of its feet, sending him through one of the ships broken windows. HK slowly pulls itself up and cautiously limps over to where its foe was last seen, it heads over to the window and lookes out, to see Legion is gone. But he notices a trail of liquid, leading around to the side of the ship, HK begins to follow the trail keeping its Rifle at the ready when he a Mark 14 Grenade, whizzes beside him and latches onto the wall. Hk dives out of the way but the blast sends it flying, into one of the planets cliff walls. Hk is pulling itself up when it sees Legion, in the distance aiming its Sniper Rifle at it, in desperation HK throws its last Thermal Detonator, at the cliff beside Legion, the explosion sends Legion onto its back and causes the cliff to crumble on top of the Geth. HK stands possitive that its foe is destroyed, it staggers back to its ship to give the data to its master. EXPERTS OPINION While it was decided these two were very close in talent and extremely difficult to kill. HK was more ruthless and had much more experience than Legion. Category:Blog posts